<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by niightear (puppycornashlynn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956660">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear'>niightear (puppycornashlynn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot Compilation, Some Poly Relationships, and not necessarily in chronological order, basically everyone is gay, but enjoy anyways, this is all over the place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The red string connects two cats together.<br/>It can be seen by them and only them.<br/>The string won't break, unless they break up.<br/>It will never end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Briarlight/Jayfeather (Warriors), Cinderheart/Hollyleaf/Fallen Leaves (Warriors), Feathertail/Tawnypelt (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream/Millie (Warriors), Heathertail/Lionblaze (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firepaw exited the apprentices' den, looking around the camp.</p><p>He had just arrived in the Clan yesterday, where so much had happened.</p><p>His fight with Longtail (if you could call it that, it was more of a squabble), the news that Redtail - ThunderClan's deputy, if he remembered right - had died, and much more.</p><p>The flame-colored tom hadn't talked to many cats the previous day, and he found himself strangely drawn to sandy ginger she-cat, who he assumed was another apprentice.</p><p>"Hey Graypaw?" he turned to his friend.</p><p>"Yeah?" the gray tom asked in response.</p><p>"Who's that she-cat?" he flicked his tail at the she-cat in question.</p><p>"Oh, Sandpaw," Graypaw mewed. He paused, "does someone have a crush?"</p><p>"No..." he murmured.</p><p>"Maybe she's your soulmate, if you're lucky!" he teased.</p><p>"Do non-Clanborn cats even <em>have </em>soulmates?" Firepaw asked.</p><p>Graypaw simply shrugged. "I'm going to go get Lionheart. Good luck talking to your future mate!"</p><p>Before the fiery tom could protest, his friend was off to the warriors' den, leaving Firepaw to talk to Sandpaw.</p><p>He sighed as he walked over to her. The sandy she-cat was watching as the elders carried away Redtail's body.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>The she-cat turned to him, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Why does the <em>kittypet</em> want to talk to me?" she hissed.</p><p>"Just because I <em>was </em>a kittypet doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" he hissed in reply.</p><p>Sandpaw rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground. "Whatev-oh."</p><p>Firepaw paused for a second, before seeing a red light in the space between him and Sandpaw.</p><p>"We're soulmates?" he asked.</p><p>"This <em>must</em> be a mistake," the she-cat meowed, "I should be soulmates with Dustpaw! Silktail-no, <em>all of</em> <em>StarClan </em>must've messed up!"</p><p>"I guess I was right," Graypaw's meow was in Firepaw's ear, as he turned and saw his friend and Lionheart standing by him.</p><p>"Shush it, Graypaw," he murmured.</p><p>"I'm sure you two will get along at some point," Lionheart mewed, "the love of two soulmates overpowers all, as is said."</p><p>"At least the light's gone now," Sandpaw meowed, "but now I have to deal with a stupid string connecting me to a <em>kittypet </em>wherever I go!"</p><p>"I <em>was </em>a kittypet, I'm not now!" Firepaw exclaimed.</p><p>"Will you two <em>please </em>stop?" a mew came from the elders' den.</p><p>"Sorry Rosetail," the she-cat mewed, before hissing under her breath, "this is all your fault, kittypet."</p>
<hr/><p>The two apprentices would ignore the string for many moons, although occasionally cats would bring it up.</p><p>"Hey Sandpaw, who's your soulmate?"</p><p>"I'd rather not say..."</p><p>"You found your soulmate at such a young age, Sandpaw. I'm sure Redtail would be proud of you."</p><p>"Please stop, you're embarrassing me..."</p><p>Mostly to Sandpaw, but to Firepaw as well.</p><p>"Have either of you talked to your soulmate yet?"</p><p>"I haven't, but Firepaw has."</p><p>"No I haven't! I don't know what Graypaw's on about!"</p><p>And when Firepaw became a warrior moons before Sandpaw, their relationship was even odder.</p><p>"The <em>kittypet </em>became an apprentice before <em>us</em>?!"</p><p>"Bluestar probably just felt bad - their other best friend died, after all."</p><p>"Great catch..."</p><p>"Thanks Sandp-"</p><p>"Don't think I forgot you're a <em>kittypet</em>. I still think StarClan messed up."</p><p>And it got even stranger when Fireheart got an apprentice.</p><p>"Fireheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training."</p><p>Cinderpaw looked to her mentor, excitedly talking to him.</p><p>"Slow down there, Cinderpaw, I can't understand you."</p><p>At Cinderpaw's gasp, Fireheart instinctively looked down to his paw.</p><p>"Do you see it?" Cinderpaw asked.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>Cinderpaw shut her mouth after that.</p>
<hr/><p>When Fireheart saved Sandpaw from falling in a gorge, feelings blossomed.</p><p>Just because he was a kittypet didn't mean he was weak, Sandpaw realized.</p><p>Dustpaw, Sandpaw's best friend, was very clearly jealous of her relationship with Fireheart.</p><p>She'd fallen in love with a <em>kittypet</em>! A weak cat who could be ripped to mousedust in an instant!</p><p>But then, he remembered.</p><p>Fireheart was Sandpaw's soulmate, Sandpaw was Fireheart's soulmate.</p><p>They were meant to be.</p><p>Dustpaw would never have the privilege of being meant to be with Sandpaw.</p><p>So he stayed quiet.</p>
<hr/><p>Moons passed before Sandpaw and Dustpaw got their warrior names of Sandstorm and Dustpelt.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Fireheart, he started growing feelings for the sandy ginger she-cat.</p><p>But moons passed before either acted on those feelings.</p><p>Until one day, they confessed their love.</p><p>It was a beautiful moment, and the string that connected them seemed to light up as Fireheart said those three words.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>And the light was even brighter as Sandstorm said five words back.</p><p>"I love you too, Fireheart."</p><p>Through Bluestar's death and the Battle against BloodClan, they stuck together.</p><p>And after their journey to revive SkyClan, Sandstorm gave birth to two she-kits.</p><p>One, a fluffy ginger she-kit, was named Squirrelkit due to her fluffy tail.</p><p>While the other, a light brown-and-white tabby she-kit was named Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar, and possibly Spottedleaf as well.</p><p>All was well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>